Not Hatred, but Love
by facepalmer123
Summary: Ben has basically had enough and decides that his only way of relief is through cutting himself. Jimmy stops him. Better than the summary. R


**Hi guys, I'm back and as my other BenxJimmy stories are concerned I am putting them on temporary hiatus. As always I do not own Falling Skies nor will I ever. **

**Warning: Self abuse and mild cussing**

Jimmy's POV

My friends and I were eating lunch when a fight broke out in the middle of mess tent. I heard yelling coming from one of the older teenagers whose name I think is Quinton and standing in front of him is none other than Ben Mason. I strained my neck to get a good look at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. I heard Ben shout something then Quinton pulled out the big guns. "You know what you are Ben?

You are an unwanted abomination to the human race. Those spikes in your back means nobody trusts you, that at any moment you could turn into one of those skitter things and kill us all. You should just go back and fucking live with the aliens or better yet just go die somewhere, it's not like anyone would care if we never saw you again not even your family. Just leave already you freak razorback before I do something that can't be undone." Quinton pushed passed him and sat down at a table with his friends, who irrupted with cheers when he sat down.

Ben just stood in the same spot for a minute or two and I watched him as every dark emotion passed by his face from anger to sadness and I could have sworn that I saw some foreign emotion flicker through his eyes before hardening again and a mask of no emotion was placed on his face before he turned and left. I got up to leave, but my brother, Vincent, stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "You are not going to follow the Skitter freak are you?" I nodded at him and tried to pull my wrist away, but he wouldn't let me. "Vincent let me go."

He shook his head no. "Sorry Jimmy, but I can't do that. He could hurt you and then everyone would hate him more." I sighed, but didn't back down. "Vincent just let me go."

He sighed before loosing his grip. "You have to good of a heart for your own good. Jimmy, please be careful." I nodded he dropped his grip altogether. I walked from the mess tent in search of Ben.

Ben's POV

As I walked numbly towards the river with the knife gripped tightly in my hand I thought about what people really thought of me. Their hurtful words ringing in my ears as I sat down by the river, leaning against a rock I brought the knife to my wrist and drew the blade across my pale flesh. As blood flowed from the cut I got back some of the feelings that I lost ever since I was de-harnessed "**You freak razorback**." I cut my wrist again. "**You are an unwanted abomination of the human race**." I cut again and sighed as the blood left my body. I propped my wrist on my knee and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I dropped the blood knife down beside me and a small smile graced my features before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Jimmy's POV

I wondered around camp for a while looking for Ben, but my searching was in vein when I couldn't find him. I headed over to the river I sit by when I want to think only to see a figure sitting in my spot. I was going to o over there and politely tell them to move when I recognized the sandy hair of Ben Mason. I walked up to him and was about to tell him to wake up, but then I saw his face was abnormally pale and I looked down to see him sitting in a small pool of blood. I saw his wrist was still bleeding and then I saw the knife glinting in the sunlight and I panicked. I pulled my jacket from my body and wrapped it around his injured wrist, applying pressure.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him until he woke up.

Ben's POV  
**I felt like my body was floating through a warm sea. Then I heard shouting in the distance as someone was calling my name then I felt the water start to rivet around me and float away in small rings. The shouting got louder and the water became violent, tossing me from side to side before pulling me under**. I woke up gasping for air as I returned to reality. I looked into beautiful ocean blue eyes and everything felt peaceful.

Jimmy's POV

Ben woke up gasping for air and just starred at me before his eyes began to drop again. "No Ben, you can not go back to sleep. Come on, we need to go back to camp so Anne can fix you up." I hoisted him up and threw my arm around his waist to help him walk, all the while holding the jacket tight around his wrist. We slowly made our way back to camp and I took him to Anne. In the 20 minutes it took her to stitch up his cuts and to bandage his arm Ben had fallen asleep again.

~~~~TIME SKIP around an hour or so Jimmy brought Ben back to his tent~~~~

I sat on the floor by Ben's cot and waited for him to wake up. Around 4 or 5 minutes later I heard a groan come from Ben and my head snapped up to see him. "W-What happened?" I sighed before answering. "Ben, why would you cut yourself?" He stiffened before answering. "Because it was the only way I could feel and it helped me forget the pain and hatred." He whispered and I felt tears pool in my eyes when I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Ben, if you needed help you could have come to me. I would have talked to you and helped you through the pain." He looked up at me. "You really mean that?" I nodded before placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I never want to see the people I love suffer."

His grin was so bright that it rivaled the sun (**it's a cheesy line, I know.**) "Get some rest Ben." I said getting up to leave, but he stopped me. "I love you too, Jimmy." I smiled before bending down and placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later Ben, and we will talk about us then." He nodded and his eyes fell closed.

I sighed before making my way out of the tent and walking to my own to get some rest. As I walked I thought of all the things that have gone wrong in my life. My sister and parents are dead; my brother is the only person I have left. The world is falling apart around me and my dog ran away. Then I thought of the good things. My brother is still alive, I am still alive and healthy, and I still have Ben. I lie down on my cot and think of the future. It is uncertain and scary, but I do know one thing I was in love with Ben Mason and no one could take that away.

**Okay that is the end of Not Hatred, but Love. I am giving you the choice should I continue the story or should I leave it as a one shot? Review please, it is like candy food to writers. **


End file.
